


Voyeuse

by fictorium



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angry Sex, F/F, Multi, Office Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat has to come back to the office late one evening, and she stumbles across something she can't seem to look away from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeuse

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompts: Voyeurism + Hate sex/angry sex Kara/Siobhan**

It’s a particularly irritating chore to have to return to the CatCo offices after yet another pointless date, one that Cat barely enjoyed the five martinis of. Cat’s temper isn’t helped by the fact that she’s been trying for 15 minutes to get hold of either assistant without success. Late night trips to retrieve things she’s forgotten is their job, one Cat pays them both to spare her from ever having to do herself. When the forgotten item is something Carter made her in school, Cat knows better than to return home without it. She wouldn’t hurt her son’s feelings so carelessly.

Her anger spikes when she sees Kara’s coat still on her chair, and Siobhan’s knockoff Prada purse on her desk. For them to actually be in the building and not answering Cat’s summons is a firing offense for both, even without the thin ice that Kara’s been skating on lately.

Just as Cat draws breath to bellow for Keira, or perhaps the even more pointed _Karla_ , she hears a yelp and a thump from inside her office. One of the sofas is turned from its usual meticulous and feng shui-d angle, and a jolt of panic squeezes her chest. Leslie, she thinks, even though she knows that fear is irrational. Chaos in her private sanctum means some form of attack, and god knows she’s had enough interns and assistants flip their shit while wielding a letter opener not to take this lightly.

She’s about to fumble for the panic button under Kara’s desk when she hears what is quite distinctly a _moan_. Oh, this is not acceptable. Some immature attempt at daring means defiling Cat’s office? Where the hell are Siobhan and Kara to stop these interlopers? Which, of course, is when Cat hears perhaps the most familiar voice on Earth to her, hissing “I hate you”.

Kara Danvers is having sex in Cat’s office. If Cat is brutally honest with herself, this is not how she imagined that happening. Her method was a lot more hands on, even if just in idle fantasies to get through a slow day. That James Olsen - or surely not Wilbur from IT - should get there first? Well that’s the least acceptable part of all.

Cat’s epic scolding is halted in its tracks by the answering “I hate you, too” from Siobhan, of all people. It certainly explains her abandoned purse. The ‘too’ was somewhat muffled by her mouth pressing against something, Cat deduces. Something that makes Kara _moan_ again. Which is the point, five martinis or not, that Cat’s entire body takes the decision to become very, very interested in what’s happening in her office.

She slips off her shoes, as she’s done a thousand times before. This time she places them on Kara’s desk. If she’s to have any hope of not spooking them, Cat knows her approach must be close to silent. The shadows cast over the room work in her favor, and she skirts the wall leading to her private bar. The light from the balcony windows illuminates the bodies on the sofa, and Cat is just tall enough to catch a glimpse at that distance.

Well, well, well.

Sunny Danvers is on top. If Cat had gambled on it, she would have lost. Siobhan is the one who could see Cat’s approach, but her head is tipped back off the sofa, exposing her neck to Kara’s apparently determined mouth. Whatever she’s doing is drawing a series of sobbing little sighs from Siobhan, and in that moment the girl is the most agreeable that Cat has ever found her.

It doesn’t hurt that the girl is grabbing Kara’s ass like it’s the only thing tethering her to Earth. Maybe it is. Cat thinks having Kara on top of her might affect her relationship with gravity, too. Siobhan’s grabbing also serves to exhibit that while Kara’s kilt is hiked up around her waist, her underwear is already long gone. For once, neither assistant is wasting precious time.

It takes Cat sitting in her desk chair for Kara to notice that someone is there. She’s trying to scramble off Siobhan and turn in the same motion, but Cat freezes her with a simple “wait”.

That’s enough to make Siobhan force her way back to sitting, but where Kara is clearly stricken, Siobhan has only a knowing smirk. Somewhat less effective for having Kara’s shiny lip gloss smeared all over her lips, but it seems this was at least partly planned.

Never let it be said that Cat Grant doesn’t reward initiative.

“Carry on,” she says, resting her head against the back of her chair and letting her eyes close for just a moment, affording them the illusion of privacy to make the decision. “Clearly this has been brewing. Why don’t you give me a show at the same time?”

“Ms Grant-” Kara starts to protest.

“Neither of your jobs are affected by that suggestion. Stay, go, you’ll have a job in the morning. Or any transfer you want. But I really think it would be more fun if you both stayed.”

“Ms Grant, I’d much rather-” Siobhan tries, already pushing Kara off of her lap.

“I said,” Cat snaps, and Siobhan is the one stilled this time. The power of the desk, of Cat at her imperious best, is affecting the dynamic now. “Give me a show. Neither one of you has earned me, not with your recent behavior. Now, have you lost momentum? Or can you get a hold of whatever sparked this in the first place?”

“She called me a bitch,” Siobhan recounts with no small amount of glee. “So I slapped her. Right across her goody two-shoes face.”

Kara pinches Siobhan for that, and with the gasp it draws they’re lost again. Cat smirks in approval as Siobhan yanks at long blonde hair, pulling Kara back on top of her. In celebration, Cat shrugs off her blazer. When Kara cries out at Siobhan’s mouth sucking on her collarbone, Cat twists the button of her pants and considers her options.

She could wait. They’re both clearly eager to please, and the competition between them to see who gets her off is enough - even only as a thought - to have Cat’s pulse thundering in her ears. She could also click her fingers and be fairly certain they’d both come scrambling across the desk for a chance with her. Cat isn’t blind, she’s seen the dreamy looks and seductive licking of lips, respectively. Being wanted is not an unusual position to find herself in, but rarely has she stumbled across two such gorgeous women willing to provide some entertainment first.

Half-measures are not Cat’s preferred option, but when she slips her hand inside her open pants she keeps her fingers on the outside of her silk underwear. Already soaking through the material, she keeps the touch featherlight and teasing, the perfect contrast to the grasping way Siobhan and Kara are handling each other. They’ll have marks in the morning, and Cat almost wants to schedule a breakfast just to have an excuse to survey any residual damage.

“Careful, Danvers,” Siobhan sighs through gritted teeth. “Or the boss might find out you’re not such a prude after all.”

“That ship has sailed,” Cat supplies, and Kara shoots her a wounded look back at her. “I’m not complaining, am I?”

“You just never shut up.” Kara is complaining as she pulls Siobhan’s dress down past her hips with firm tugs. “If you would just stop sniping and bitching, but every time you open your mouth I just want to…”

“Do that?” Siobhan suggests long moments later, having just kissed Kara so thoroughly she almost falls to the floor. The helpless little gasp from her seems to vibrate directly through Cat’s body, a cheeky slap of further arousal that seems to be bordering on dangerous.

“I can do all kinds of things with my mouth,” Siobhan teases. She proves the point by yanking at Kara’s shirt once, twice, and a third is enough to send buttons scattering. Cat holds her breath for the reveal, but apparently Kara had more sense than to start this while wearing her suit. Siobhan has her mouth on Kara’s breast as her simple bra is unhooked and tossed aside in one fluid motion, and Cat enjoys the flex of Kara’s biceps as she holds herself taut and tensed over Siobhan and that apparently very talented mouth.

“I see you’ve accepted the second place role here, too,” Cat taunts because goddammit, she can’t help it lately when it comes to Kara. The dating debacle almost ended up with something considerably more embarrassing than ordering an Amber Alert for someone in her twenties, and even here Cat feels vulnerable, as though her sordid little fantasies are scrolling on the bank of screens behind her head.

“Like hell,” Kara grits. “Actually, Miss Grant, you’re not getting the best view from all the way over there. Why don’t you come and join us? I mean, if you want.”

Cat almost caves, when Kara is the one to do the asking. Instead, she hikes her pants and crosses the room in a few strides, taking up a spot on the opposite, unoccupied couch. It gives her a far better view of lithe bodies and wandering hands. At this stage it’s almost torture to deny herself, but Cat can’t resist the knife edge of longing. She’s always been something of a masochist.

It certainly brings out the performer in Siobhan, who grasps Kara’s strong shoulders and wraps toned legs around Kara’s hips. As escalation goes, it’s not exactly subtle.

“Don’t _rush_ me,” Kara snaps, but she’s already directing her hand between Siobhan’s thighs, tearing off her flimsy thong with barely a brush of fingertips. That raw strength charges the air another notch, and Cat drinks it in as she lets her own hand wander, this time slipping beneath the silk of her underwear.

“Better,” Cat confirms when Kara looks to her for approval. “Now focus. Make her scream.”

“I think you might be overestimating-” Siobhan begins, but whatever Kara does with that sharp twist of her wrist and a short thrust turns her words into a moan. With the same attention to detail that she’s devoted to Cat’s life for the past two years, Kara becomes intent on reducing Siobhan to some kind of shivering wreck. It’s working, too, from the white-knuckle way that Siobhan grips at Kara’s shoulders, then her arms. She can’t seem to wriggle away from Kara’s powerful hands, or from her exploring mouth. When Siobhan’s back arches up towards Kara, Cat presses down on her own clit and bites her lip to avoid making a sound.

“What was that, Siobhan?” Kara asks, almost sweetly after leaving a mouth-shaped bruise on Siobhan’s neck. “If you’re stuck for words, feel free to use. my. name.” An angry glance flickers towards Cat on that one, and it’s tempting to scold in that moment, a quick “now, Keira” to tamp down that incandescent rage, but Cat has never made a habit of ruining beautiful things.

“Bitch,” Siobhan hisses instead. “Oh fuck,” she sobs as Kara picks up her pace. “Fuck me, oh God, Kara.”

“There,” Kara says, clutching Siobhan’s face while her fingers keep working and sinfully wet noises fill the air, syncopated with Siobhan’s accelerating moans. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Cat would roll her eyes at how pointed it is, but she can’t tear her gaze away even that long; she even can’t remember when she last blinked. Like that matters.

Kara is relentless, flicking at Siobhan’s nipple while her other hand takes care of the thrusting, and by the time Siobhan finally relents and crashes into a thundering climax, Kara is back on top of her, hand still working as her mouth sucks and nips all over Siobhan’s breasts. Cat shivers at the thought of that attention lavished on her own body, not daring to break the spell just yet.

“Well,” Siobhan gasps when Kara finally relents after a second orgasm wracks her slender body. “Well, that was-”

“Get your breath back,” Kara warns, peeling herself off Siobhan long enough to drop her remaining piece of clothing – that maddening tease of a plaid skirt – and take a seat so she’s fully facing Cat, gloriously naked. It’s an opportunity, Cat can see that much. If she clicks her fingers she can have Kara, and Siobhan will be banished to nothing but a memory. And would Cat come harder if Kara did all that to her? If she touched her with fingers slick from another woman? Or the taste of someone else on Kara’s tongue? Cat groans as she watches Kara tentatively lick her own fingers, tapping her foot impatiently as she waits for Siobhan to gather herself.

It doesn’t take long.

Siobhan clearly thinks she’s still calling the shots, but Kara takes one look at her standing, kicking off her remaining shoe and sighs. It might be a regular amount of strength, but there’s nothing gentle in how Kara shoves Siobhan to her knees, perfectly placed between Kara’s thighs.

“I figured you wouldn’t be taking your time,” Kara accuses. “But I’m pretty sure you won’t outdo me, either way.” The manipulation is so transparent, Cat is sure Siobhan will protest or walk away from this, leaving Kara hanging. But Cat notices the way Siobhan’s thighs are glistening in the low light of the office, and there’s nothing fake about the way her ribs are still heaving to fully catch her breath. Angry or not, this attraction is potent between them, as thick and heavy as the scent of sex that fills the air.

Siobhan’s competitive streak responds for her, and her tongue runs along Kara’s hipbone before the grazing of teeth makes her hiss. That reaction is all the catalyst needed apparently. Her grasping fingers are soon cupping Kara’s breasts, and there’s no teasing here, but a firm grip and tugging on hard nipples. If Cat thought Kara gorgeous before, it’s nothing compared to the sight of her bending under Siobhan’s touch, mouth open in a quiet gasp of arousal. The sobbing little moans as Siobhan plays Kara’s body with an almost cruel virtuoso’s touch are a symphony, and Cat can’t hear anything but that and the crack of her own knuckles as she tries to hold out a little longer on really touching herself.

Then Kara’s hands are tangled in Siobhan’s hair, and judging by the sharp cry Siobhan really likes that. She responds by sucking and biting her way up Kara’s inner thigh, and Cat can’t see from this angle, but she expects Kara is already soaked. Any last hope of outlasting them fades when Kara’s gaze locks firmly with Cat’s, right as Siobhan settles in and begins to lick in earnest.

Harsh breathing covers some of it, but the obscene sounds of Siobhan going down on Kara will be with Cat in her dreams for quite some time, she’s already sure of that. Just like the way Kara mutters curses under her breath, interspersed with open-mouthed sighs that sound like the most delicious promise. By the time Siobhan starts to suck, her mouth presumably focused on Kara’s clit, those sighs are shuddering moans. Kara keeps hold of Siobhan’s hair, but her hips are rocking up off the couch slightly to urge her on.

Kara watches Cat watching her, and struggles not to close her eyes as the tension builds. She’s radiant, hair falling around her shoulders and so impossibly beautiful as muscles ripple and flex almost unconsciously. Cat for her part is now stroking her clit in a firmer motion, clenching at the need for more but desperately trying to pace herself. She allows herself to gasp as Kara detangles one hand from Siobhan’s hair and drags fingertips down her own neck, tipping her head back as Siobhan winds her ever higher.

“Oh, oh, oh,” Kara cries, and she’s looking at Cat with something like a plea in her eyes, and fuck, there’s no coming back from those shiny lips and those wild eyes, and everything about Kara that calls out for Cat to cross the small space between them and take over. Cat resists that one last temptation, but when Kara comes – hard – eyes locked on Cat, there’s no hope of anything but Cat coming right along with her.

It’s wrenching, knocking the breath from her and she bucks against her own hand so hard that her wrist will feel the pangs days from now. Any other time she might go for a second, but the force of it has shocked Cat a little, and she slumps against the cushions to watch Kara gasp her way through a second wave, and an unforgiving third that has her pushing Siobhan away in the aftermath, clearly too sensitive for more.

Siobhan turns to Cat, pushing the low coffee table enough to clear a path, and stands to come across the office to her. Cat allows it, for a moment, because it might get her focus back in balance. She can pretend this wasn’t all about Kara for her if she lets Siobhan do whatever she has in mind. Only Kara is staring at Cat as she recovers, and when Siobhan leans over Cat, there’s only one thing she wants to do.

A kiss would be simpler, but Cat grips Siobhan’s chin with her free hand, effectively halting her progress. Pulling the other hand from her underwear, Cat swipes wet fingers through Kara’s juices as they linger around Siobhan’s mouth. Kara moans when Cat sucks those fingers into her mouth, tasting both of them together when they haven’t even touched.

Siobhan pouts, realizing the jig is probably up. Kara does too, unfortunately, and in a flustered grabbing of clothes she rediscovers her modesty. Before Cat can stop her, Kara has bolted for the private washroom in back, leaving Cat alone with her more troublesome employee. She lets Siobhan go, and the girl steps away with a shrug.

Cat will have to make sure any security footage from distant cameras is scrubbed, but at least she had to foresight to never install any directly in the office. She realizes how disheveled she looks, how thoroughly unprofessional she’s been, and groans quietly to herself. This has to be fixed. Now.

“Don’t do that again,” Cat declares, as Siobhan wriggles back into her dress, unashamed to be redressing. It’s hardly the most intimate thing to happen here tonight. Siobhan’s head snaps up.

“You seemed to be enjoying it.” It’s a brag and an accusation in one.

“Don’t use her to try to get to me,” Cat warns. “She doesn’t deserve that.”

“Like you’re using me, you mean? Am I here for anything other than getting under her skin?”

“What do you care?” Cat answers with a shrug. What would be the point in denying it at this stage? At least she doesn’t have to worry about Siobhan being blindsided. “You have to know this just locked up your promotion.”

“I suspected,” Siobhan confirms. “It was worth it. She really is as good as that must have looked. You should find out for yourself some time.”

“Check with HR in the morning,” Cat ignores the advice. “Pick something realistic and I’ll sign off on it.”

“Sure you don’t need a hand?” Siobhan offers as she slips her heels back on. “Right,” she continues off the gentle shake of Cat’s head. “Well, she’s not gone yet. Goodnight, Ms Grant.”

With that, she saunters off to collect her purse, heels echoing on the floors all the way to the elevators. The girl has moxie, and Cat might be impressed if she weren’t still a little shell-shocked. She wonders if Kara will risk using other powers to get out of there undetected, but she has to suppose that not even sex will provoke that much recklessness. Getting Kara to be honest with her about all things Supergirl would be another type of release altogether.

Cat didn’t build this life without seizing the initiative in difficult moments, so she fixes her clothes as best she can and makes her way through to the back of her office and raps firmly on the door Kara’s no doubt hiding behind.

“Siobhan’s gone,” is what Cat’s brain decides she should say. “It’s just us, Kara.” There, using her actual name should show something like willing.

The lock clicks, and the door opens a fraction.

“Are you going to fire me?”

“No, but Siobhan will have a new job in the morning. Can you handle being my only assistant again?”

“Of course!” Kara sounds appropriately indignant, and the door opens the rest of the way, revealing a rumpled and flushed Kara Danvers. Cat can’t remember the last time she wanted anyone this much, even with the edge so recently dulled. “But I have a proposal.”

“You do?” Cat folds her arms in something like amusement. “Do tell.”

“What I did tonight, I want to do that with you. And still be your assistant,” Kara clarifies. “I think we both know what tonight was really about, don’t you? I mean, uh, you couldn’t take your eyes off me.”

“Presumptuous,” Cat accuses, but her heart isn’t in playing games. The ache of wanting is deepening by the second. “As seduction methods go, that’s a new one on me. But you’re hoping I liked it enough to fuck you right here, aren’t you Kara? Have you even washed her off your hands?”

“Not yet,” Kara confesses. “But I thought you might like that I haven’t. Before you showed up, Siobhan suggested you might think I’m too…”

“Vanilla?” Cat supplies, not at all helpful but still accurate. “There’s not much risk of that now, is there?”

“Can I kiss you?” Kara asks, backed against the sink and it’s only a step or two for Cat to be right in front of her, closing the distance all the answer Kara needs. She kisses Cat with far more care, but as the kiss ends Kara captures Cat’s bottom lip between her teeth, and it’s a clear sign of intent.

“Not here,” Cat manages to control herself one last time. “And not in the car, either, before you get ideas.”

“I’m coming home with you?”

“I’d like you to myself, Kara,” Cat answers. “That’s not too much to ask, is it?”

“You can ask anything you want of me,” Kara replies, a spring in her step as she pushes away from the sink and leads Cat out of the bathroom by the hand. Cat follows eagerly, already composing a list of things she’s wanted to ask of Kara for far too long. 


End file.
